


Starry Night

by nathyfaith



Category: Original Work, poems - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: Poems about the sea, sun, earth, spirits, and others.





	1. Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Original work.  
> I never know the dates of these, some were written in high school others inside the bus while riding through the city.  
> I hope you enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think!

_I like the Sun_  
  
But the rain, I do not know, has an air of romanticism   
  
That thin rain that fell upon our heads, almost like the touch of the hand of an angel or the warm kiss of a lover   
  
Or the storm that is announced in the distance   
  
Stunning, vibrant, noisy, singing its thunder and lightning’s, illuminating the city skies  
  
Calmly, falling upon our roof at night as a lullaby rocking our sleep   
  
Frightening, powerful, triumphant, weak drops that become powerful dreams among leading minds   
  
Lightweight drops, tiny, falling on the asphalt, forming puddles, creating sounds of passing cars, showing life as people wander by  
  
The rain, so lovely mingles with the sun, how can something as stunning as a rainbow be formed sharply down the hill?  
  
I like the sun, but the rain, ah, she is a companion.  
  
It undress us from the old fears and insecurities or huddles us in a friendly hug on a Sunday morning  
  
I like the sun, but the rain, ah, I love her.


	2. Sea

_Oh, the sea!_  
That through its whirls kisses the air  
Your waves a melody to sing  
And your colors a rainbow to form  
  
The sea, that with its wilderness leaves me to maunder  
With its sand caresses and my footsteps erase  
Your sacred secrets, Sea  
Where it will be,  
Poseidon your God will guide us  
Or his mermaid will send  
  
Amphitrite the queen of the seas, might save us  
Oh, Sea…  
Which are a solace and a dole  
A whisper against the wind  
For a mindless painter  
Enwraps me in your deepest gulf  
  
Sea with your charms you dazzle me  
And plays, dolphins, and fishes to bathe  
Oh, Sea … nature has made you to our grace  
But for me, Sea, you were made to embrace.


	3. Soul

_Sometimes life ain't fair_  
We cry too much, see more than we should, laugh with humor, sass with sarcasm  
Sometimes we overmuch live...  
  
We are losing the idea of time and space...  
Where is the time we didn't know how to pass by?  
Where is the rumors, places, plays and songs?  
Where did the love, the passion, the want has gone?  
  
Why shall I live without you?  
Why shall the music I endure play as once did before?  
What can I do?  
Search for the soul that is cornered inside me below?  
  
A cry for help?  
A kiss from Hell  
A wish to yell  
I know it too well  
  
The hunger I feel   
Is for your kiss  
For your touch  
For your arms  
I beg in merciless silence  
That you will end my despair  
For all want is be your pair  
  
But life is not fair  
It has taken you from me unawares   
So I let my prays in the air  
So the angels will listen and play fair  
But my soul is yours to bare  
And I shall leave you for your affair


End file.
